descensionfandomcom-20200214-history
Petra Cavataio
"Sorry... What? Nature has rules? Well I was never consulted about them so they don't apply to me." ~~ Petra Cavataio 'History' ((Still cleaning up)) The Witches Life Age 00: Born to the Clan Mother of the Dreaming River Clan and became the last Hja in the line that was linked to Astrinol Hja. Age 03: Began her training with the fundamentals of the Book of Law and basic survivor skills and over the years the training advanced with repetitive lessons and new ones. Age 11: Destroyed the village over night with spells as the darkness began to waken. Days later joined the Nightsisters where she eliminated several sisters before the Matriarch stopped her. She continued her training with the Nightsisters in their stronghold. Life and Love With a Sith Sorceress Age 17: Rebirth of Dathomir: Part One - New Life (Closed - Winter) <-A thread - Age 18 to 28: Training by Winter and in love with the Sith until the betrayal then change her name from Hja to Cavataio Death to All Age 28 to 31: Hunts down and kill off the Midori Family, Gaining their resources and ships Birth of Death From Within Age 31 to 40: Building the Morte Clan and stronghold Crime Does Pay Age 40 to 63: Joined Cosa Nostra and moved up in rank while keeping the Morte Clan hidden - Age 63: Began a civil war in the organization - Age 64: Serva is born and her father was killed the night Serva was conceived - Age 67: Cosa Nostra inner fighting ends with Petra taking the leadership role - Age 71: Using the force conceived a child then gives birth to Antonio - Age 73: Establish home and head quarters on Ferro for Cosa Nostra Family, What The... Age 75: Meets Xander and forms a relationship with him while expanding her knowledge of the force and even manipulating their unborn child. Age 76: Lauda is born Age 78: Using the force conceived a child then gives birth to Nox Deus Age 81: Training Lauda in the witches' and sith ways Age 89: Using power of science conceived a Dathomir/Mandalorian child then gives birth to Petra'Dri Age 95: Met Glyvain Giovanni and had triplets; Adariel, Amazon, Mephisto Age 101: Makes an alliance with Jensaarai and Morte Clan with Petra'Dri being trained by the other group Age 110: Using Spaarti cloning cylinder after modding her DNA created two clone shells, taking selective memories and force sides infuse them into the clones then linking them and slightly to herself to create Avatars of the light and darkness within her; knowing when she dies her spirit is going to be split into two and finish the infusing the avatars Ding, Ding... Round Seven Age 113: Meets Anna Sachae, adds her among the other slaves Petra owned Age 115: Marries Anna, months later impregnates Anna with the use of the force and they have twins Fabula and Kristen. 'Personality' Principally, Petra has narcissistic personality disorder and she has exhibits at times a subtype known as amorous narcissist can explain her status as a nudist, being in the center of attention, obsessive about being absolutely perfect, rapid shifts in emotional state and has made more than enough rash decisions. From NPD, she has very healthy God complex and ethically plays god more any one in the galaxy. Mind games give Petra gratification on many levels. She gets off from watching and inflicting many forms of mental and physical pain, toying with her slaves and victims. She is manipulator like no other. Her cruelty has no boundaries and that included any one in her family when it called for it. Making anyone fair game for her tricks but at the same time there are pure moments that show a more true side of her that she tries to hide; the true side that she loves her wife and children. Strength Weakness Flaws Top 5: 1 - Sadist 2 - Complex - Superiority/ Messiah complex i.e. God Complex 3 - Seducer 4 - Bigot 5 - Spiteful The Rest Abusive, Addict, Arrogant, Blunt, Bold, Callous, Cruel, Deranged, Disorder - flaws are a disorder, enough said - Narcissism, etc etc, Egotistical, Fanaticism, Fierce, Fixation, Flirt, Hard, Hedonistic, Idealist, Impious, Infamy, Intolerant, Impish, Judgmental Lewd, Lustful, Megalomaniac, Murderer, Nosey, Obsessive, Oppressor, Overambitious, Overprotective - Towards a select group, Overconfident, Overzealous, Perfectionist, Phobia - death, rejection, ugliness, small spaces, getting old, and laughs but its for real, Vestiphobia- Fear of clothing. Proud, Rake, Remorseless, Scoundrel, Self-righteous, Stubborn, Temperamental, Temptation, Theatrical, Troublemaker, Unpredictable, User, Vain, Zealot 'Force Powers' ((Still cleaning up)) Astral Translocation Control/Dominate Mind Drain Knowledge Enhanced Force Sense Force Drain Force Illusion Force Persuasion Force Rage Force Resuscitation Force Sight Force Stealth / Force Concealment Force Weapon Healing (Others) Healing (Self) Mastered Sith Alchemy Meditative/Hibernation Trance Memory Rub Midi-chlorian Manipulation Shatterpoint Sith Sorcery Transfer Essence / Transfer Life 'Witch Spells' Absorb Alter Animal Healing Arrows of Fire II Call Frost/Snow Call Mist Call Rain II Force “Blanket” II Force Crush III Forcing Minds Ground Communications II Mind Weave Mountain Sense Night Sight Probe Spell III Seeking Spell Seer’s Spell Shield Spell Song of Power Spell of Communication Spell of Deception Spell of Element Protection Spell of Fire Creation II Spell of Focus Spell of Healing III Spell of Lighting Spell of Mind Touch Spell of Ordering Spell of Water Summon Companion Telekinesis III Tempest III Tide Sense Warding Spell/ Deflection Weather Sense 'Sith Spells' Aura of uneasiness Bolt of hatred Dark side web Dark side tendrils Force blast Force Destruction Illusion casting Invoke spirits Life Bind Spell of concealment‎ Summon fear Supernova Waves of darkness Category:Character Category:Dathomir Category:Human Category:Witches of Dathomir Category:Nightsisters Category:Cavataio Category:Female Category:Sith Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminal Underworld